


How Long is This Gonna Last?

by Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood



Series: This An't About Us, Stuart and Murdoc 60's AU [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: "Light" Racism, Abuse of All Types, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Crime Drama, Drug Abuse, Ephebophilia, Homophobia, Manipulation, Multi, Mystery, Pedophilia, Serial Killers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood/pseuds/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood
Summary: 1961 wasn't the best year for Stuart Pot. He thought he was saving himself from a shit and mundane life by going with Murdoc Niccals. Although it certainly wasn't mundane, Stuart was in denial about it being shit. But hey, what do you expect when you run away with one of Britton's most notorious?Now with Russel and Noodle being placed in their hands until further notice, Stuart start's to see an outside perspective of the man that stole his heart.





	How Long is This Gonna Last?

October brought the change of seasons. The French Massure caused the death of at least forty protesters as the war of  Algerian’s independence was continued to be fought. The South African Prime Minister experienced an assassination attempt. Homosexuality was slowly being desensitised in America through the promise of care towards the subject within the film industry. East German prison officers were ordered to shoot anyone that attempted to cross to the West, and beloved Carnation Street couple Harry and Concepta got married on British television across the county. 

Hewlett and Albarn were trying to narrow down their search for the blue haired kid, but no one was talking. Hewlett suspected it was because the guys they were asking knew exactly who the kid was, and giving up Niccals was a death wish. He suggested talking to the public will be the best plan of action, but Damon was reluctant, still not fully convinced they were looking for the same person. There was no actual evidence the serial was after, was the monster Jamie was after.

Unfortunately for Stuart, the news of two detectives looking out for a blue-haired kid found its way to Murdoc and Russel. The kid was practising his poker skills with Noodle (Russel teaching them both to pass the time) in the kitchen when they came in to deal with the immediate problem. 

The two men walked into the kitchen with frustrating radiating off them both, Murdoc expressive and stiff, and Russel more stoic. The green bag in Russ’ hand was placed on the table in front of the boy, covering the kids game.

Noodle scrawled at him at the rude interruption, “What you want?!” She exclaimed in her strong Japanese accent, the cards in her hands being tossed on top of the bag. For how lovely she can be, Noodle was prone to throwing a bit of a fit when people fail to respect her.

“Take your jumper off Stu,” Murdoc instructed, completely ignoring the small girl.

Without knowing what on Earth was going on, Stuart obeyed, making sure his undershirt didn’t realise with his jumper as it was pulled awkwardly over his head. Although he wanted to ask, he knew that Murdoc would just give him verbal abuse about being patient. 

Russel took his jumper off him and threw it on the counter as Murdoc pulled a pair of hair scissors and manual clippers. Strate away Stu knew what was happening, and he tried to get up, only to be pushed back into the wooden chair by Russel’s forceful hand. “Don’t make this difficult Stu.” He asked with a frown.

“Nah,” the boy said, looking over to where Murdoc was fetching a glass of water to the cut easier. He had already taken off his over shit. “You ain’t cutting me hair! If ya want it shorter I’ll get it done at a shop,” he pleaded, not trusting the man with doing a good job.

It was near touching the end of his neck, Stu knew he needed a cut, but he didn’t understand why it was being done in this hostile manner. Not only that, but both Murdoc and Russel seemed to be annoyed at him about it, which made his heart beat fast, the latter not showing aggression towards the boy before now.

“Shut up, Dullard, you can’t go to the shop because your hair will give us away,” the man half explained in a grumble as he walked back to where Russel was holding Stu down. Noodle watched with her arms crossed, still upset about the interruption. “Besides, I’ve been doing hair since I was a kid.”

Having Muds ruffly run a wet hand through his blue locks, jerking Stu’s head, the boy locked onto the information about Murdoc’s childhood.

The man never really spoke about life before a year or so ago. Which was odd considering the group were staying in what Stuart presumed was his family home. Despite how Muds tried to bin all photos or painting of the family that deserted the house, there were clear signs that linked him to the building. How it carried the same mucky smell that Murdoc carried after he’s been off on his own for a few days. How, when they arrived and the house was preserved in its filthy untouched state, he automatically put things in their ‘place’.

Despite how much Murdoc likes to pretend he doesn’t, Stuart knows Murdoc as much as Murdoc knows Stuart.

Complaining all the way through it, Stuart’s cut was actually quick and relatively easy, Murdoc only ‘ascendancy’ catching his eat with the Clippers once. Almost all of the blue locks were on the ground around the two males. Stuart’s hair going from an untamed and unstyled mop to a short back and sides. Not that Stu could see it where he sat.

Russel went back into the bag that Noodle had pushed onto the floor so she could stack the cards, and pulled out a tin of brown boot polish.

The boy’s face turned sour again, “What’s that for?” He asked, tossing his hand through his weirdly short hair to get the loose hairs out. Murdoc wiped his hands in his undershirt, reaching out to take the tin from Russel.

“It’s to hide the blue,” Russ explained with a slight sigh. “People we don’t want ah'round are asking about it.”

Noodle chimed in at that point, knocking the deck on the table. “People?”

“Some cops are asking about a blue-haired kid,” Murdoc replied bluntly, scoping out some of the boot polish and coating Stuart’s head in it, using the thickness to give him a classic slick back. 

No one said anything else about it, everyone understanding the police was certainly not a welcome party for any of them.

Stuart’s face started to ping a slight pink at his appearance being the cause of worry. The confidence he has around Russel and Noodle, fading like it was just him and Murdoc again. Sometimes he forgets that he’s a problem that needs to be fixed because Russel and Noodle don’t look at him like that.

But they are now. It was like how Murdoc looks at him when he’s coming down from the Magic. Or when he asks a dumb question. Or when he gets too needy or touchy. Or when he takes his emotions out on him. Or when he takes too long to do something. Or when he cries.


End file.
